An Amazing Truth Revealed
by phobialonestar
Summary: Harry and Ron notice that Hermione has been hanging out with Phobia Lonestar, a first year! Ron and Harry get supicous, and get the truth, a huge shocker! (one bad word used frequently in further chapters, nto a really bad word --- some fighting in furth


(I really liked making this story) Oh I love Harry Potter, yes I do! I want to include my own characters in this story, so if you see characters you don't recognize. they are mine!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not know nor am I J.K. Rowling. And I give all credit to her for making Harry Potter; she's my idol! Well, have fun reading this, it's my first story posted up here! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered the Great Hall surrounded by the usual 2nd years. It was finally September 1st, 2003. They were finally at Hogwarts away from their homes and at the magical school. Hermione was checking to make sure she had all her books while Ron and Harry were talking with Fred and George Weasley, Ron's twin brothers that abandoned the other 4th years in their house. "Guess what Harry, we have some news." Fred said. "What?" Harry asked. "Ravenclaw needs a new chaser, along with Ariel Leaf." George said as they got nearer to the Gryffindor Table. "Wonder who." Harry said, shrugging. He didn't care as long as no new seekers.  
"Let's get a good seat Harry." Said Ron interrupting his thoughts. He followed Ron to the right side of the Gryffindor Tables and sat down. Harry noticed Hermione was no where in sight. "Ron, have you seen Hermione?" Harry asked looking around. "She went up closer to the front of the table." Ron said shifting in his seat. "Oh." Harry said getting in a comfortable position to see the sorting. Professor McGonagall came out with the sorting hat as Professor Flitwick came out with the stool. He sat the stool in the middle in front of Dumbledore. Professor McGonagall set the hat on the stool, and pulled out a large roll of parchment from her inside robe pocket. She untied it and it rolled out, barely touching the floor. "Hello," said Dumbledore standing up, "And welcome to another year at Hogwarts." Harry smiled, remembering his exciting last year. "I want to say a few rules that the first years will need to know." Harry listened to the rules that he had always known. When Dumbledore was done, he sat down. "Yes," said a choppy voice, "Welcome." Harry saw the Sorting Hat had spoken. "Let's all join and sing." The first years had no idea what he meant, but then a chorus sprang out and the whole school sang, as some first years tried to follow. "Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Hoggy Hogwarts." The song continued on, then the Great Hall fell silent. Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and stared at her list holding it up. She adjusted her thin glasses and set them on her nose. "I will call you up alphabetically, and you will be sorted into your houses, which you will treat like your family, and will be with them for the next 7 years." McGonagall cleared her throat once more and held the list higher. "Dean Ant." She called. A short boy with slick blond hair that hung to his chin approached the stool. He looked like a nice boy, perfect for Gryffindor. "Ah." the Sorting Hat said as he was placed on Dean's head. "Very nice. adventurous. and quite a joker." Gryffindor, defiantly, Harry thought getting ready to clap and welcome him. "Well." The Hat paused then blurted out loudly, "SLYTHERIN!"  
Shouts rang from the Slytherin table as they welcomed Dean. Harry, a little shocked, clapped.  
"Thought he'd be with us," Ron said across from Harry. Harry nodded in agreement.  
"Lily Ann." McGonagall said.  
"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted.  
"Sarah Wire."  
"GRYFFINDOR!" Harry cheered and clapped, happy that finally a Gryffindor had joined. On and on the hat went, sorting from Slytherin to Ravenclaw.  
Then McGonagall called out a name that made Hermione lean out, and she came in view of Harry and Ron.  
"Phobia Lonestar." An average height girl walked up to the stool. She had shoulder (a bit longer) length dirty-blond hair, and had a golden necklace on.  
"What a surprise." the hat said as it was lowered onto her head. "You seem to be very shy. smart, of course. and you have a very caring heart." The hat paused for a long time, then blurted out,  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
Harry saw Hermione's shoulders fall and she pulled back into the table, clapping and clearly smiling. The Ravenclaw's cheered for Phobia as she sat at the Ravenclaw Table.  
"Hermione must know her." Harry said to Ron as the sorting ended and food appeared on their plates. Sarah Wire gasped and stared at the food around her for a moment than dug in. Harry ate quickly too, talking to Ron between bites about Quidditch and about other strange things that were new to Hogwarts. As they finished off dinner, the prefects lead each houses students to their common rooms. Harry passed the Ravenclaw group, and spotted Hermione speaking to Phobia Lonestar! How did Hermione know her? As the Ravenclaw's lead off to the right, Hermione found Ron and Harry and joined the group.  
"How do you know Phobia?" asked Ron as Hermione walked with them.  
"Erm. we're just really good friends." Hermione said. It did not convince Harry and Ron, but they dropped the subject, and headed on to the Gryffindor Common Room. Percy (the Gryffindor Prefect) welcomed the first years in as he said the password,  
"Winged Flowerpot", and the Fat Lady portriat opened.  
"Come on, Harry, let's go to the dormitory." Ron said giving a rather fake sounding yawn. But Harry did feel tired and wiped out from the journey and stuffing himself with food. So he followed Ron and waved Hermione goodnight. They changed into their pajamas, brushed their teeth, and slid in bed.  
"Goodnight." Ron said, a few other boys proceeding into the dormitory.  
"Night." Harry said. Harry thought about Phobia, Hermione, and the new spaced to be filled on the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team, then drifted slowly to sleep.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


End file.
